Many prior art vehicle covers have been developed in recent years for various purposes. Most of these covers are designed to simply protect a vehicle's exterior.
A number of vehicle covers, however, have been designed to usually cover the vehicle's roof, the front windshield, the side windows, and the rear window.
One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art covers is the way they are held in place over the vehicle and the windows. Such ways or methods include using straps running from the corners of the cover to the four wheel-wells, placing magnets within the cover hem to attract the metal portions of the vehicle, flaps extending from portions of the cover and secured within door jams and the trunk lid, and weights used in the front and the corners of the cover.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle cover which is easy to use and store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle cover for covering vehicle windows which can be securely fastened and adjusted on a variety of vehicle shapes and sizes within a size range.